the_adventures_of_shadow_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Fennelle Phyrrus
Fennelle is the daughter of Samantha Eclipse and Blade Phyrrus. She resembles her mother in physical appearance, mostly, but is nothing like her. She is actually a demon in a girl's body. Unlike Katthryn, Fennelle is a purebred demon, so she is much more powerful. She is in the story aging from 15-17. Importance to the story According to Fennelle during the final scene of the post-adventure, she exclaims that Samantha originally had a miscarriage, and the baby was actually Lucas at first. She admits to killing the fetus and replacing it with another human body in order for her to enter the physical world. Lucas is later brought back by Cthulhu in hopes of stopping Fennelle. Relationships Shadow Man Fennelle is the niece of Shadow Man. He comes near death with an experience with Fennelle, as he is hospitalized for a month, which is actually sort of long, considering Shadow Man's body heals a little quicker than most of the people in the series. Shadow Woman Fennelle is also the niece of Shadow Woman. Shadow Woman's neck is sliced by Fennelle, and bleeds out, but barely lives. To everyones surprise, the gash barely missed her vital organs in her throat, and she was still breathing. She, too, is hospitalized for a little over a month. Beam Boy Beam Boy has no relation to Fennelle, other than him just knowing her. Beam Girl Blade Fennelle is the daughter of Blade. Fortunately, he isn't killed during the whole process. However, he is taken into custody, and treated horribly. Where ever Fennelle flees to, she takes Blade with him, and Blade becomes her own personal slave. He desperatley wants to brak free, but that would mean killing Fennelle, which even he could not bear himself to do. Samantha Eclipse Fennelle is the daughter of Samantha, and she is born in the post-adventure. While Fennelle was killing each person one by one, Samantha daringly approached her. When Fennelle saw her, she fiercely threw a sword at Samantha, piercing her through her abdomen, and with enough force to throw her back and pin her to the wall. She painfully said, "Fennelle, please..." *coughs up blood* "i-it doesn't have to be this way... I-I-I know your st-still in there..." Fennelle replies, "You just don't get it do you?" she then threw another sword at Samantha, which pierced her right lung. As Samantha was slowly dying, Fennelle approached Samantha, grabbed her by her hair, put her at eye level and said, "I am all demon. I was never 'Fennelle.' I killed Lucas and replaced his fetus with myself in order for me to enter the human's realm." She took a moment, and then said, "You really are pathetic, aren't you?" Samantha with her last gasp replied, "...I st-st-still l-lov-ve y-you..." And at that moment, Fennelle sliced Samantha's neck, decapitating her. Lucas Phyrrus Fennelle is Lucas's "brother." She killed Lucas while he was still a fetus and replaced him with herself in order to enter the human realm. He later was brought back to life by Cthulhu around when Fennelle was 2, but he appeared as if he was at least 17. He was unable to age, as a defect of being revived. He was trained by Cthulhu up until Fennelle went rogue. When the time came, he fought Fennelle, and actually did some damage. Unfortunately, Fennelle reigned victorious, but was weak. Cthulhu had prepared for this, and knew Lucas would lose. Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:The Adventures of Shadow Man